shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Sympa
|ocupation = |epithet = |jva = Yumi Sudō |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = }} Rachel Sympa is one of the Vice Admirals of the Navy and is a devil fruit user. Appearance Rachel has silky licorice black hair and iceberg blue eyes. She is very physically fit and extremely attractive. She has 3 emotions; calm, happy and angry. Personality Other than Kuzan and Arashi, there is really nobody that Rachel is really affectionate to. She treats her subordinates and higher-ups with respect. Sometimes, she uses her attractiveness to get her way when she's in a really tough argument but that's only as a last resort. She seems to be outgoing and sociable. Fighting Devil Fruit Rachel ate the Poron Poron no Mi when she was just a simple officer in the navy. She found it on an island while having an all out battle with pirates. As she was starved and tired, she didn't know what it was so she ate it, even thought it tasted bad. Later in the battle, she was cornered an fired at, but the bullets all went through her as she was logia. After the fight, she was promoted and her life as a devil fruit user began. The ability to turn into and control an element, polonium in this case, has always been useful in fighting. She tends to make armor for herself by surrounding herself in it and hardening it with Haki. Sword Rachel was an exceptional swordswoman even before she ate her devil fruit. Along with practicing with her logia, she also practices with her sword. Her sword is a legendary katana named Sur Ejder, a sword created from the blackened bones of a dragon. It's handle is wrapped with the finest leather and its blade is sharper than the point of a needle. Haki Rachel's armor haki is almost unparalleled and can withstand the force of the strongest of blows. However, her observation haki isn't that strong yet and she can't rely on it. Her conquerer's haki is unawakened but she has the potential to use it Backstory When she was 8, Rachel was held hostage by pirates after they killed her parents. The person who came to rescue her was none other than Kuzan. After she was rescued, she asked Kuzan to let her join the marines, to which he gave an ok. She soon began her training under him, and she affectionately called him "Pops". After he left the marines, she was very upset but did not follow after him as she still wanted to achieve her goal of being an Admiral one day. Pictures rachel with kuzan.jpg|Kuzan taking Rachel to the marine headquarters to begin her training navy gal 2.jpg navy gal 3.png navy gal 4.jpg navy gal 5.jpg Navy_gal_6.jpg|Rachel in the middle of her battle with Uaine Beliefs and Dreams Just like Kuzan, she believes in lazy justice. She believes the Celestial Dragons are corrupt but other than that does not hold qualms against them. One day, Rachel hopes to be the first female admiral and maybe even fleet commander. Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Vice Admiral Category:Marine